


For The Use of the Head Boy

by red_jacobson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Free Use Initiative Hogwarts, Masturbation, Oral, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: Hogwart's Free Use Initiative is in Full Force, and Seventh Year Pansy Parkinson is desperate to avoid being chosen.  She goes to Head Boy Harry Potter and makes a deal, and ends up enjoying the experience far more than she expected!





	1. Chapter One Pansy - Part One

STORY TITLE: For the Use of the Head Boy  
CHAPTER ONE: Pansy Part One  
PART: 01 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Hogwarts has a new policy that each Friday one Seventh Year witch is to be available to all the other students for the day. Certain witches will do anything to avoid having to participate. Inspired by (and used with permission of the author) NidoranDuran's Hermione's Public Use Day on Hentai-Foundry  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <5,822>  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHORS NOTES: This is nothing to be taken extremely seriously, I mean, we are dealing with a school full of Witches and Wizards after all! And the other 'Free Use' story I'd seen had to do with a female Harry, so I was thrilled to see Hermione being the one to get used in the Hentai-Foundry story, and wondered if any of the witches would try to think of a way out of their turn?

Slytherin Dorms  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Monday, September 21st, 1998  
7pm

Pansy was almost frantic with worry, this week was Slytherin's turn to provide the Witch for their damned “Free Use” initiative, and she knew that it was very likely she would be the witch chosen. It wasn't the idea of the random sex that bothered her, she hadn't been a virgin in any sense of the word since she got to the dungeons the first night of her third year, and she would admit to occasionally enjoying taking more than one man at a time, but this was different. This time it wouldn't just be the boys in Slytherin using her, but the Ravens and Puffs, not to mention those louts in Gryffindor.

What really worried her was being cornered by that beast Corner in Ravenclaw. He had already said he would be looking for her when her turn came, and had a special enlarging potion already prepared, he was going to make her 'Death Eater Cunt' bleed!

It didn't make any difference to him that she hadn't been a Death Eater, her family had always been carefully neutral. Sure, she had blurted out the suggestion of giving Potter to the Dark Lord when he had Hogwarts surrounded, but she was scared out of her mind and didn't want to die! It didn't mean she supported You Know Who!

Daphne and Tracey were sympathetic, but they didn't have any useful ideas either. The three of them briefly cursed their parents for agreeing to send them back to repeat the year, since the quality of the education was less than useless during Snape's tenure. At the time they had been happy to go back, but then to find that Potter was Head Boy, and Granger the Head Girl? 

At least they wouldn't have to put up with Weasley as a Prefect any longer, he had managed to get himself a position playing Quidditch, so he was long gone!

Although, she had heard rumors that Potter wasn't particularly thrilled about this whole 'Free Use' thing either, maybe he had some ideas?

Putting thoughts into action, she wrote a note asking for an appointment with the Head Boy at his earliest convenience, and called for a house-elf to deliver it.

The elf came back moments later and handed her a note in return. In Potter's scrawled handwriting, it invited her to meet him in his office in twenty minutes. Grinning in relief, she wrote that she would be there and gave it back to the elf, who disappeared.

Twenty Minutes Later

The door to the Head Boy's office opened as she walked up, and Potter's voice called out, “Come in, Miss Parkinson and have a seat.”

When she was seated, in a surprising comfortable chair, Potter leaned against the desk in front of her, “How can I help you? Your note said you needed urgent assistance.”

Taking a deep breath, Pansy said, “I honestly don't know if you can help me, but I'm grasping at straws here. It's about this damned 'Free Use' thing. It's Slytherin's turn to provide the student this week, and I'm afraid it's going to be me.”

Potter frowned, before moving behind his desk and looking at something in his top drawer. Grimacing, he looked up at her and said, “I'm afraid you are correct Miss Parkinson, you are slotted to be the participant this week. Now, what is it specifically that bothers you? I know that the other three girls seemed to find that they ended up enjoying the experience, at least that's what they told me when I spoke to them after it was over.”

Taking a deep breath, she told him what Michael Corner had threatened her with, only to flinch back in fright when the magic literally burst out of his body, shaking the pictures on the walls and the books from the shelves. He shut his eyes and with great difficulty pulled his magic under control, and sat down on the desk, releasing his breath. 

He looked at her, an embarrassed expression on his face before he noticed how frightened she was! He was off the desk crouching next to her chair, holding out his hand toward her, speaking softly, soothingly to her,

“I'm sorry Pansy, I wasn't angry at you, but at Corner, and trust me, he will never get a chance to touch you, or any other girl if I have any say in the matter! Even if I can't find a way to get you out of participating this week, I'll make sure he's in the infirmary strapped to a bed for the entire time!”

Pansy gave him a smile, shaking her head, “Sorry about that Potter, but it wasn't you that scared me, it was the way your magic cut loose like that, I'd had the misfortune of being at Malfoy Manor when the monster was there, and saw him let lose at one of his minions, and when you lost it then, it took me back to being in the room seeing it. His magic actually ripped the poor bastard to shreds in front of us! I don't know who he was, or what he had done, but I had nightmares for weeks after seeing that! I wanted to go to the Aurors and tell them where he was, but it was under the Fidelus, and I couldn't say anything however much I wanted to!”

Harry blinked, “Damn! That's horrible, I'm sorry you had to see that, no matter who it was. And, honestly, I don't think it would have done any good to tell the Aurors. When Thicknesse took over as Head of the DMLE he was under Riddle's control from the beginning, and it would have just gotten you killed for no reason.”

She gave a bitter laugh, “Gee, thanks Potter, I was thinking I actually had an altruistic impulse for once in my life and you tell me it would have gotten me killed anyway? Not exactly encouraging me to act on my better impulses in the future, is it?”

He stared at her for a few seconds, before starting to laugh, laughing in honest amusement until tears were rolling down his face! Finally getting himself under control, he wiped his eyes, and, still chuckling, said, “Thank you Pansy, I needed to hear that! I'm so used to dealing with other Gryffindor's that I forget other people see the world differently.”

Growing serious, he said, “Would you mind if I saw the memory of what Corner said to you? I'm going to have to take this to Professor McGonagall, a threat like that should see him given to the Aurors, but I don't know if that will happen. Kingsley needs Corner's fathers support in the Ministry and it may make him untouchable at the moment. I promise I will do my best, and if all else fails I know a dandy curse that makes even thinking about sex impossible. It's borderline dark, but well, what he threatened you with is so far over the line I think I'd be justified!”

Providing him with the memory, Potter warned her not to say anything to anybody about the fact that he knew who was scheduled, or what they had discussed. He would contact her the next evening with what he had been able to accomplish. 

Feeling better, Pansy went back to her dorm and actually fell asleep fairly easily. 

Tuesday, September 22nd, 1998

 

It was after dinner that Pansy got the message that the Head Boy wanted to see her in his office. Hurriedly putting her homework away, she grabbed her robes and made her way to Potter's office.   
When she saw the disgusted look on his face, her heart sank, but she still sat down and steeled herself for the bad news.

“I'm sorry, Pansy. I really hoped that I could tell you that Corner was escorted out by Aurors, but, I was right, he's basically untouchable right now. But, don't worry, I was able to get you some options that will prevent him from touching you.” She looked up at him, a wary expression on her face.

“What kind of options, Potter? I'm desperate enough to try almost anything!”

He smiled a little sadly at her, “I kind of figured that out, when you were willing to open up to me. Let's face it, we haven't exactly been on the best of terms for the several years.”

She snorted, “That's putting it mildly, but, truthfully, I didn't have much of a problem with you, it was Granger's attitude and Weasley's mouth that really got on my tits! I only gave you a hard time because Draco wanted me to, and we were betrothed since we were babies.”

He grimaced, “And I was the one to...”

“Kill him? Yes, and by that time I was glad to see it happen. I didn't like the person he became over the last few years, and would have probably had to find a way to get him killed if we had gotten married. At least then I would have had the satisfaction of being a rich young widow.”

He snorted, “You really don't see things the same way I do, do you Pansy? But that actually makes it a bit easier. The options aren't the greatest, but they're the best I could get for you. It actually cost me a lot of my capital with the Headmistress to do this, but, your first option is you agree to become my concubine. We can put the story out that it's to avoid a blood feud between the Potter and Parkinson families over the 'Give him to the Dark Lord' nonsense. Of course, I know what actually happened, and wouldn't call a blood feud over it, but the sheeple need some kind of excuse.”

Pansy looked at him and grimaced, she knew that she shouldn't have said anything at the time, but didn't think it would turn around and bite her on the arse like this! “Why don't we keep that as a fallback, what's the other option?”

“Yeah, I didn't think you'd really be crazy about being a concubine, especially with the way the damned laws are written these days. The second option is, I get you out of the rotation and keep you out, but you come to me immediately after breakfast Saturday morning, and you belong to me, body, magic mind and soul until curfew that night. I'm going to have to put the Free Use Spell on you, because it actually does serve a legitimate and necessary purpose, and not the garbage that the Headmistress and the Governors tried to shovel at us.”

She looked up, interested, but frowned when he continued, “Sorry, I can't tell you, I had to swear a magical oath to keep silent about it until I graduated. If you want to meet me after NEWTs and make it worth my while, I might tell you.” He finished with a grin, making her roll her eyes.

“For Merlin's sake Potter, by the time we graduate you'll have had my mouth, my cunt and my arse multiple times, plus whatever else you might have me doing, how could I do any more to make it worth your while?”

He smirked, “Surprise me. But, based on your comment I'm going to guess you're taking the one day option?”

When she nodded, he said, “Very well, I'll make sure you are removed from the rotation, but, I'm not going to be particularly gentle with you on Saturday, so prepare yourself. Oh, and make sure you remove all the hair on your pussy and the rest of your body below your eyes. I can't stand a hairy woman.”

She nodded, standing, “It there anything else?”

“You can't tell anyone what we've discussed, you can let Daphne and Tracey know that you've made arrangements to avoid Corner, but that's it. I really don't want my reputation ruined by people saying I forced you into this, and they will, no matter what the truth of the matter is.” He paused, “In fact, it might be best for both of us if you swore an oath not to disclose anything that we discussed, or what happens when the two of us are in private. Are you willing to do that?”

Pansy nodded, “In theory, sure, but, what wording did you have in mind.”

It took almost 30 minutes, but they had a wording for the oath that satisfied them, and Pansy swore the oath before leaving the office.

 

Wednesday, September 23rd, 1998

Pansy filed into the conference room behind Daphne and Tracey, and saw that what looked like all of the Seventh Year girls from all the houses were there. Potter was standing at the head of the table and she joined the other girls in sitting down in the available chairs. Pansy noticed that McGonagall was sitting in a chair in the back of the room, her face impassive, and wondered why Potter had her there?

Once they were all seated, Potter gave them a brief smile and said, “Okay, thanks to all of you for being so prompt, I won't take much of your time so we can all get to dinner. I need to talk to you about this weeks 'Free Use' day. I was approached by one of the girls who would have been likely to be selected, and she was extremely concerned. She provided me with a memory of being threatened with grievous bodily harm by one of the male 7th year students, and has been removed from the rotation until the situation with the student has been resolved.”

There were angry mutters from some of the girls and Potter just raised his hand for silence. “Trust me, it made me just as angry, but the situation is taking longer to resolve than I would have liked. But, that still means that a volunteer is needed who is willing to serve this week. I'm not asking you to do this for nothing, we aren't all Gryffindor's,” which pulled a chuckle from some of the girls, and a disapproving sound from McGonagall, “Whichever girl volunteers will be removed from the rotation for the remainder of the year, and, to compensate you for the time lost from your classes and studying, I will personally pay you 500 galleons!” 

There was a burst of excited conversation around the table at that information, and Pansy mentally tipped her hat to Potter for finding a way to get the girls interested. Even for those who were from a fairly well off family could find a use for an extra 500 galleons. Hell, if it wasn't for the fact that Corner would tear her apart if he touched her she wouldn't mind a chance to put that much in her vault either. Of course, volunteering would sort of defeat the entire purpose of the meeting, but the expression on Potter and McGonagall's face would certainly be amusing!

After the conversations went on for several minutes, Potter raised his hand again, and, looking around the table said, “Do I have any volunteers?”

The girls went silent for a moment, before Lavender Brown raised her hand, “I'll volunteer, as long as you can promise me that the 7th Year who caused the problem won't be able to hurt me.”

Harry gave her a sad smile, “That won't be a problem Lavender, I've already had a very pointed discussion with the student in question, and I think you'll find that he develops an interest in staying in the library all day Friday. I'm not going to say anymore, and I don't want any of you speculating, in fact, if I have to, I'll place the reason for the switch under the Fidelus and not give anyone the secret!”

The girls all looked shocked, realizing that Potter could actually cast a charm that complex, but Pansy saw a couple of the Raven's looking at him with interest. She smothered a snort, typical swots, always wanting to know more than was good for them!

Putting his words into action, Potter actually did cast the spell while they were in the room, and she felt the knowledge of why he asked for volunteers start to fade away. She remembered that he did ask, and that Lavender had volunteered, but had no idea what caused the problem.

She saw similar expressions of confusion on all the girls, and it wasn't until after dinner, when Potter approached her and whispered in her ear, that she remembered everything! Almost unwillingly, she felt her respect for his cunning increase, and for the first time began to look forward to Saturday.

 

Friday, September 25th, 1998

Pansy was heading up to breakfast that morning, a slight smile on her face. All she had to expect for the day was classes, and she was thrilled that she wasn't going to be being bent over a convenient desk or forced to her knees in a random hallway. She even felt a decent amount of gratitude toward Lavender Brown for volunteering, not that she would ever say anything to the girl. It would defeat the whole idea of the Fidelus!

Speaking of Lavender, she heard the girl's giggle coming from just ahead, and hurried to see who was going to be using her. If she was remembering the time right, McGonagall should have just cast the spell on her within the last few minutes, so Pansy was curious to see who couldn't wait to shag the big titted blonde?

She turned the corner just in time to see that it was actually Potter leading the girl into an empty classroom. She was tempted to just keep going and leave them in private, but a large part of her wanted to see what she was going to be experiencing the next day, so she slipped into the classroom behind the two of them.

Lavender looked up when Pansy walked in, and she grinned, “Ooh, both of you at once? That's going to be fun!” Looking at Harry, who had turned to see who had followed them, Lavender said, “I've never played with a Slytherin before, do you think their pussy's taste like chicken?”

Harry snorted a laugh, but said, “Actually, I don't think Pansy is here to participate, but I could be wrong.” Raising an eyebrow, he said, “Well, Miss Parkinson, if you are here to participate you're a bit over dressed.”

Pansy was close enough to see the amusement in his eyes, but she just shrugged and said, “I'm just here to watch, I've heard that our Head Boy was both exceptionally gifted and exceptionally talented, so I wanted to find out if the rumors were true.”

Harry smirked and said, “Very well, please shut the door behind you, I don't usually enjoy an audience. However, if you are going to stay, Lavender and I should get something out of it.”

She looked at him impassively, wondering if he was going to make her participate in some form? It wouldn't be the first girl she'd licked, that had been Mel Bulstrode, the Slytherin Seventh Year Prefect her third year, and Pansy had plenty of experience since then!  
He said, “No, if you are going to enjoy the sight of Lavender and I, we should get the same pleasure, remove your clothes and put them on the desk behind you. If you want to pleasure yourself while watching, that's fine, but try and keep the noise down.”

Pansy was about to make a smart comment, but then Lavender looked at her with such hunger in her eyes that Pansy realized things could get out of control very easily. She could almost feel the lust from both Lavender and Harry, and her heart started pounding in her chest, the musk of arousal filling her nostrils. She thought about turning and leaving, but she needed to know what she was getting herself into, and then Lavender licked her lips and said in a sultry voice...

“Are you sure you don't want to play, Pansy? I always wanted to get my hands on your arse, it's delicious!”

She couldn't help it, she laughed, “Tell you what, if you're feeling the same way Sunday morning, discretely let me know. We can talk about it then.”

Harry just chuckled at Lavender's disappointed pout, but turned to watch Pansy, waiting to see what she was going to do. Pansy felt a burst of pleasure at the desire in his eyes, and knew that she wasn't going to back away from the implied challenge. Hell, he was going to have her anyway he wanted starting the next morning, and she was starting to get randy just being around the two of them, so why not?

Pansy just smirked at him and pointed her wand at the door, casting a silencing and locking spell on the door and the walls around it, before reaching up for the first button on her robes. She had the bulky robes on the desk and her uniform blouse and skirt were folded neatly on top of them. Wanting to tease them a bit, she left her tie on, knowing that men loved to see her with it hanging between her breasts. Turning her back on the two of them, she deliberately wriggled her arse at them, and bit her lip to keep from laughing at Lavender's hungry moan. 

Turning back, she saw that Lavender was down to her bra and knickers as well, and there was a suspiciously damp spot on the front of her crotch. She paused to enjoy the sight for a few seconds before reaching back and unhooking her bra. Sliding it off and tossing it on top of her uniform, she kept her eyes on Lavender, who licked her lips as she stared at Pansy's perky breasts. Pansy knew that she didn't have the largest breasts, but they were nicely firm and sensitive, so she didn't really mind. 

Lavender had reached up and unclasped the front of her bra and pulled it apart, and Pansy wasn't ashamed to admit that they were certainly the nicest set she'd seen since the time she shared a shower with Fleur Delacour, but the French girl was Veela so she had the help of her heritage to provide her with the perfect body.

Letting Lavender see the appreciation in her eyes, Pansy reached down and pushed her knickers down to her feet. Stepping out of them, she lifted the cloth on her bare foot and kicked it onto the desk.

Turning to face the other two, she posed so that her legs were spread wide enough to show her hairless quim and she held her arms behind her back, showing off her breasts. She looked over at Potter and was surprised to see that he had stripped out of his robes as well, and was standing there completely naked. 

Taking a long look at his firm chest and abs, and the muscular shoulders and arms and Pansy wondered what happened to the scrawny runt who was sorted after her? And then she glanced down and saw exactly how gifted he was, and her mouth started to water. She was going to be so sore on Sunday morning, but damn was it going to be worth it!

But then she noticed that he was completely hairless around his ball and tackle, and licked her lips. She enjoyed sucking a good sized cock, but hated the hair in her mouth! Seeing that made her look forward to things even more. Hell, if he could use that thing as well as she'd heard, she might even be willing to discuss that concubine contract! It would be a lot more secure future than she had waiting for her after she graduated, anyway.

Lavender's laughing voice pulled her attention from Harry's body as she said, “Wow Harry, she's shaved too! Now I really want to get my tongue in there, Parvati won't shave for me, and the hair tickles my nose, darn it!”

Pansy looked at Harry in shock. She couldn't believe that the girl was being that open about having sex with other girls. Sure, it happened in all the dorms, but they didn't talk about it in front of the men!”

“Potter, just what the hell did that damned spell do to her?” She demanded, crossing her arms in front of her.

“Not what you are thinking, Pansy, it just removes inhibitions so that she is open to anything that her partner wants to do, and it also makes it far easier for her to orgasm. The openness about sex is completely normal for Lavender, as you would know if you were in Gryffindor.” He laughed, “Half of the rumors you've heard about my talents are probably courtesy of Lavender, we've been together several times over the last couple of years, haven't we Lav?”

Lavender nodded eagerly, “Hell yeah, he's the one who took my cherries on the Hogwarts Express after Fourth Year. And he helped me seduce 'Vati after we got back to school during the Umbitch year, that was fun, I had no idea that 'Vati would squeal so nicely when he buggered her! And then when we...”

She was going to say more, but Harry put his hand on her shoulder, “That's enough, Lav, you don't want to share secrets that aren't yours to share, do you?”

Lavender actually looked embarrassed, “No, Harry, I'm sorry.”

Harry leaned over and kissed the top of her head before turning back to Pansy, “I trust that you won't mention anything Lavender has said about anybody who isn't in the room, will you? I don't care what you say about me, and Lavender hasn't worried about what people say for years, but I don't want to hear anything about Parvati, understood?”

Pansy shivered a little bit from the command in his voice, and nodded quickly, getting a smile from Harry.

He turned to Lavender and said, “You still seem to be a little over dressed, Lav, why don't you show Pansy what I'm going to be plowing in a few minutes?”

The blonde grinned and pulled down her knickers and Pansy could see that she was already turned on, her petals were swollen and glistening with her juices, and the Slytherin had to fight the urge to move forward and lick them up, the sexual tension in the room was affecting her so much.

For a long moment nothing happened, and then Harry pulled Lavender close and started snogging her, his hands dropping to her rear and pressing her against his body. Pansy's jaw dropped and she moved back, sitting down heavily in the chair behind her. The two of them were so obviously familiar with each other's body that it was like a Mastery in Snogging was being taught right in front of her!

She was barely aware of what she was doing as one hand started teasing her nipples and the other moved between her thighs, lightly rubbing the sensitive flesh there. Harry had lifted Lavender so that her legs were around his waist and Pansy could see his cock rubbing against the other girl's open quim, and Lavender was squirming against him as he kept kissing her.

Pansy saw him gesture toward the desk, and she blinked at the soft blue glow that covered the ancient wood. 'A wandless cushioning charm? He's got that much power and control? Hell, that concubine offer is sounding better every second!' she thought as he carried Lavender over to the makeshift bed and laid her down.

“Are you ready, Lav?” His voice carried across the room and Pansy saw him reaching between his legs and rubbing his cock against Lavender's opening, 

Lavender's voice was breathless as she panted, “Gods yes, Harry! Fill my pussy just like you always dooooooooooooooo!”

Her words turned into a drawn out cry as he pushed forward, burying himself inside Lavender's soaking pussy. Pansy would almost swear she could see the girl's pussy juices splashing on the desk as Harry pumped into her. Her nostrils flared as the musky smell grew even heavier, her own arousal spiking as she breathed deeply.

It was only a few minutes later that Lavender's moans changed and she started crying out that she was cumming, her back arching off the desk and her legs clenching around Harry's back. He just kept moving pushing the babbling girl through another climax, and then another, and another! 

Pansy watched in wonder, her eyes smoky with lust as her fingers danced inside her folds, a soft moan escaping her lips when her thumb brushed her clit. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, no man should have the kind of stamina that Potter was displaying, even Marcus hadn't been able to keep going the way Potter was, and Marcus had been the most satisfactory of all her lovers!

She felt her own climax building, but was determined to last at least as long as Potter did. It was delightful torture, bringing herself right to the edge before backing off, but Pansy knew it was going to be worth it when she finally did cum!

Lavender was still babbling incoherently when Harry stiffened and growled out her name. That was what Pansy had been waiting for and she finally let go, letting the waves of pleasure that had been building break free and she through her head back and screamed her release!

“Ooooooooooooh Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” she cried, as her body was pummeled by explosions of ecstasy, fireworks blasting behind her eyes and every nerve on fire with pure bliss!

Pansy had no idea, even much later, just how long she lost touch with reality from the force of her orgasm, but she really didn't care, not the way she was feeling!

Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was Harry watching her, a smile on his face, and he said, “That must have been one hell of a climax, you even drowned out Lavender! Welcome back!”

She didn't even have the energy to blush, she just smiled lazily at him and leaned back in the seat. It was then that she notice Lavender wasn't on the desk any longer, the girl had dropped to her knees in front of him, and the way her head was moving it was clear what she was doing.

Pansy relaxed and watched as Lavender enthusiastically sucked Harry's cock, and from the pleased sighs he was making, she must have been doing a good job. Of course, considering they claimed to have been shagging for the last several years, it shouldn't be a surprise that she knew her way around his body.

It did make her wonder though, if they were so comfortable with each other that they were lovers, why hadn't he claimed her permanently? There were rumors of her dating both Weasley and Finnegan, as well as a couple of guys from the 'Puffs, and Pansy doubted they just held hands on those dates!

But then, there were also those rumors about him shagging Chang bowlegged during Fifth year, and she had heard of him sneaking out to Hogsmeade to see her during the Snape year, even with the greasy bastard doing everything he could to make Harry's life hell. And then there was Lovegood, she did practically everything but walk in and hand him her knickers to announce they were shagging! Didn't they care that he was shagging other girls? 

She paused as she remembered one of the requirements to have concubines, the wizard had to be responsible for multiple families! The concubines were a safeguard against one of the wives not being able to provide an Heir! 'Damn! How did I forget that?' she mentally swore, it made him shagging the different girls easier to understand now, but it still didn't explain the Lavender situation, did it?

Pansy was pulled back to reality when she heard Harry groan out Lavender's name, and she saw the blonde pull back, releasing his cock. Pansy wondered if she was going to take a facial or just let him cum into her open mouth, but instead the girl leaned back and put her hands on the floor, pushing her chest out. She realized what was going to happen just as Harry gripped his cock and started stroking.

Pansy couldn't help herself, she was out of the chair and kneeling beside Lavender, watching as Harry pointed his cock at Lavender's tits and the first blast of cum shot out, landing in her cleavage! The second burst was as big as the first and he sprayed it across the top of both her tits, with the third hitting the moaning girl's throat.

Pansy was torn between licking up the cum on Lavender's chest and having him in her mouth, but a voice inside her said she'd have him in her mouth all she wanted tomorrow, and she lowered her face to the blonde's heaving chest.

Her tongue licked up the cum that was circling Lavender's throat like a collar, and Pansy was surprised at the slightly sweet taste of his seed, not sour or bitter like the other men she'd swallowed. There was a tingle of magic on her tongue as she swallowed, and she eagerly licked up more! She lost herself in what she was doing, not even aware that she had gotten all of it, and was sucking on Lavender's nipples until the girl's giggle made her stop.

The blonde shifted so her face was in front of Pansy's, and Pansy didn't hesitate, tilting her face up so that their lips met and she started kissing the sexy blonde for all she was worth! It was the sound of Harry clearing his throat that interrupted her this time, and she turned to him with a glare. 

He said, “I'm sure you were enjoying that, but we've only got a few minutes to clean up if you want a chance to get breakfast.”

Just then Pansy's stomach growled and she blushed, she'd completely forgotten that she was heading to breakfast. Standing, she dressed hurriedly, and let Lavender cast a spell to repair her face before she said, “Come see me Sunday afternoon, Lav, if you want to continue where we left off!”

Lavender smiled widely and murmured, “You can count on it!” before she started making herself somewhat presentable.

Pansy moved next to Harry on her way to the door and said, “I'm really looking forward to tomorrow now, thank you for that!”

He just smiled and squeezed her rear as she slid out the open door, a wide smile on her face.

She didn't know exactly what was going to happen tomorrow, but honestly couldn't wait to find out!

End Chapter One


	2. Pansy - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy's Day with Harry, Part One

STORY TITLE: For the Use of the Head Boy  
CHAPTER TWO: Pansy Part Two  
PART: 02 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: HP FanFiction Archive, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers.   
SUMMARY: Hogwarts has a new policy that each Friday one Seventh Year witch is to be available to all the other students for the day. Certain witches will do anything to avoid having to participate. Inspired by (and used with permission of the author) NidoranDuran's Hermione's Public Use Day on Hentai-Foundry  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <6,046>  
SPOILERS: None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
MAJOR WARNING!: There is going to be a scene of non-sexual bondage and discipline in this chapter. Pansy screwed up, badly in her treatment of Harry over the years and is going to be punished for it. Readers Beware!  
AUTHORS NOTES: This is nothing to be taken extremely seriously, I mean, we are dealing with a school full of Witches and Wizards after all! And the other 'Free Use' story I'd seen had to do with a female Harry, so I was thrilled to see Hermione being the one to get used in the Hentai-Foundry story, and wondered if any of the witches would try to think of a way out of their turn?

Casting Note: Pansy – Melinda Clarke (Page 3 Model)  
Lavender – Danielle Sellers (Page 3 Model)

Slytherin Seventh Year Girls Dorm  
Saturday, September 26th, 1998  
Before Breakfast

Pansy made sure to take special care in the shower that morning, using her favorite soaps to ensure that every part of her body was clean and ready for what lay ahead of her. She was actually looking forward to it, which would have surprised her before watching Potter and Brown yesterday. Granted, the fact that Potter was going to be rough with her made her a little nervous, but she had been taken roughly before, especially when Crabbe and Goyle had used her, she knew she could tolerate it.

At least she knew that they could never bother her again, she'd been in the crowd when the two of them and all the others, including Lucius, Fudge, Thicknesse, and Umbridge were put to the fires. It was a graphic demonstration of the horrors of Witch Burning, and a warning of what Voldemort's actions could have brought about by exposing their world! 

Pushing the memory away, she concentrated on making sure that her arse was well washed, because she was sure that Potter was going to be taking her there at some point, probably even making her suck him afterward.

When she was finally satisfied that she was as clean as she could be, Pansy stepped out of the shower and checked her reflection in the mirror. Seeing that there was a light amount of hair showing on her mound she used the depilatory spell and watched as the tiny hairs drifted to the floor. Rubbing her hand over her pussy, she nodded at the smoothness of the skin.

After drying, she dressed in the clothing she had selected the night before. Daphne and Tracey had looked at her curiously but not said anything when they saw the old pair of shorts and cotton vest sitting on her dresser, especially since there were no knickers or bra to accompany them. Pansy had chosen them specifically because she wouldn't miss them if Potter tore them off her body, which was a possibility. 

Slipping into her trainers, she pulled her robes around her body and left her two slumbering roommates behind.

The Great Hall

Pansy was surprised that the Great Hall was so sparsely filled, it looked like most of the school had decided to have a lie-in this morning for some reason. Looking around, she saw Potter looking at her from the Gryffindor Table, surrounded by Lovegood, Brown and the Patil Twins, and he waved her over. Mentally shrugging she walked over, glad that Granger wasn't there this morning. She really didn't like that girl!

She went to take a spot at the edge of the group but Potter gestured and the Patil girls shifted, leaving a spot open directly opposite him. Knowing a command when she saw it, Pansy moved to take the indicated seat and nodded at the group. 

Potter smiled briefly at her before turning to Brown and saying, “Privacy please, we don't want the rest of the school hearing our conversation.” The girl nodded and slipped her wand from her sleeve and silently cast a few spells, making a bubble shimmer around them before fading away. 

Pansy wanted to ask what that was all about but was more interested in getting some food in her belly, she was hungry! Starting to fill her plate, she was interrupted when Lovegood looked directly at her and said "It's going to be difficult at first, but you will be much happier at the end of the day," before returning to sprinkling raisins in her oatmeal. 

Pansy opened her mouth to ask her what she was talking about but Potter shook his head, “Don't bother, Luna doesn't know anything more than what she just said. You'll get used to it.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Do you really expect that I will be staying around long enough to get used to it?” Looking at the other girls, “And can I assume that they all know what's going on? What's going to happen today?”

He just smirked at her, shaking his head. “No, I didn't say anything to any of them, the only one who knew that you and I were even on speaking terms is Lavender. It was kind of hard to miss after yesterday morning, wouldn't you say?”

She hated herself at that moment for blushing, but she couldn't help herself. The memories of what she had seen and done in that abandoned classroom came rushing back to her and she felt herself getting wet all over again!

Lavender glanced at her through hooded eyes and practically purred, "I didn't miss anything, Harry, in fact, it's become one of my favorite memories, and I'm really looking forward to repeating the scene without having to be interrupted by hunger!" 

Harry gave a laugh, “In that case, we'd better all eat up, it's going to be a busy day!”

Pansy looked up at him in surprise and he shook his head, "The girls have things of their own to do for most of the day, it's going to primarily be just you and I. You won't have an audience unless you'd like one? It wouldn't be a problem." 

She flushed, shaking her head firmly, "I'll pass, thank you! I really have no desire to have Longbottom, Thomas, and Finnegan wanking while they watch us, or Granger making snide comments about the fact that I enjoy a good healthy shag!" 

She looked up at him, expecting to see annoyance at the way she denigrated Granger, but he just had that damnable amused smirk on his face, and the girls were all giggling. Why the fuck were they giggling?”

He just said, “I wasn't planning on any of them watching, but you've seriously misjudged Hermione if you think that's how she would react. Granted, she can seem a bit 'buttoned up' if you don't know her, but she's not really like that.” 

Pansy just shrugged, it was possible that she was misjudging the girl but didn't really care all that much. Granger was still too loud and pushy for Pansy to want to be around her.

The rest of the meal passed peacefully, with a conversation about different classes and light gossip. She was surprised to find that she actually enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere and some of Lovegood's comments were amusing. 

It was toward the end of the meal after she had finished eating that Pansy decided to ask a question that had been bugging her. "Potter, I know that one of the requirements to allow you to have concubines is that you are responsible for multiple families. Can I ask you how many families you are going to be continuing?" 

Harry finished swallowing and took a drink before saying, "Quite a few actually, by blood it's the Potter and Black families, as well as the Peverell and Gryffindor lines since I'm actually the last remaining heir to those families. Also, several families by conquest, most important for you probably is the Slytherin Family, since I defeated the prior heir multiple times before finally sending him to hell." 

Pansy nodded absently, her mind racing as she tried to comprehend just how much power Potter actually would control when he graduated. She really didn't know how to respond so she just kept quiet as he continued eating. 

It was a few minutes later that he looked over at her again. After taking another bite of his pancake, he chewed thoughtfully and swallowed before saying, “That does bring up another thing, and I'm afraid you won't like this part of it.”

Something about his tone made her nervous, though she tried to hide it. Looking at him steadily, time seemed to slow to a crawl as he lifted his hand and showed the Potter ring. She suddenly realized exactly what he was going to say and her blood turned to ice! 'Oh shit, this is not going to be good at all!' was all she could think as her heart started pounding loudly in her ears. 

Time sped up to normal and she opened her mouth to say something, anything to prevent hearing what he was going to say, but nothing came out and he just gestured at her, making her mouth close with a snap!

"I see you recognize this ring and understand just what it represents. I am the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, one of the so-called 'Sacred Twenty Eight' and I have been since the death of my father, the previous Family Head. This was well known to all of the pureblood families, especially those who are considered 'Traditionalists' such as the Parkinson family. So, can you tell me why, knowing that I was the Potter of Potter, even if I hadn't been aware of it at the time, you felt so free to insult me and my friends, to assist Malfoy and his goons in assaulting me? To attempt to sabotage my potions which could have resulted in my death?" 

She shivered in fear, his eyes had gone ice cold and his tone was implacable. There was nothing she could think of to say, she had known, damn it! She just didn't consider her actions in the light he was placing them in!”

His expression remained hard, “You are aware, of course, that I could legitimately call for a Blood Feud for your actions? Unlike the incident we discussed earlier, this would be perfectly acceptable, hell, most of the families would be cheering me on as I destroyed your entire family! Even if I decided to forego the Blood Feud, I could claim you as a personal slave for the insult to my family and myself!”

Tears were welling up in her eyes, the enormity of what she had done filling her mind and soul with terror. He was watching her reactions and his expression softened slightly, as he continued, “I would have been willing to excuse your behavior in the first three years as childish ignorance and Malfoy's influence, but after I was chosen for the Tri-Wizard Tournament and declared an adult wizard, you should have realized that I would discover my place in society. At that point, if you had come to me and apologized, all would have been forgiven, but you didn't, which leads us to where we are now.”

There was nothing she could say, no excuse she could make, he was right about what she should have done! Keeping silent, Pansy bowed her head in submission waiting to hear his judgment. It wasn't long in coming, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"I'm not willing to let this go, Miss Parkinson, but I'm also not going to attack your family because they are blameless in this instance. What is going to happen is that once we leave this room I'm going to take you somewhere and you will be physically punished for your offenses against me. I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to be extremely painful for you, but the pain will pass. Hopefully, the lesson will not. Do you understand what I am telling you?" 

She managed to find her voice as she softly nodded, “Yes, Lord Potter, I understand and will accept my punishment. I deserve what is about to happen for my behavior.”

He nodded and spoke again, his tone back to normal, “Good, once family honor is satisfied all will be forgiven. Now, have you finished your breakfast?”

When she nodded, Potter reached across the table and took her hand. She blinked and suddenly they were somewhere else!

The area was huge, but completely dark until Potter dropped her hand and moved away from her. She wasn't sure what was happening and was starting to get even more nervous when Potter's voice hissed suddenly and lights sprang up all over the room. 

Pansy didn't have time to look around, because Potter's voice caught her attention, a one-word command, "Strip!" 

Without a thought, her trainers were slipped off, her robes in a pile on the floor and the rest of her clothes laying on top of them. She stood there with her arms at her sides, naked and shivering in the chill of the room. She heard his footsteps echoing behind her and braced herself, but still jerked when a hood was tossed over her head, cutting off all the light and sound from her senses. She could feel the air on her nose and mouth so at least she could still breathe, but the hood kept her from even hearing her breathing! 

The nervousness was rapidly changing to fright as she was cut off from everything around her. She had no idea where she was and Potter had her completely at his mercy! It was only remembering Lovegood's strange words from earlier that kept her from gibbering in terror as she waited for something to happen.

When it did happen, it happened quickly. Without warning her arms were magically pulled over her head and cuffs wrapped around them, holding her in place. At the same time cuffs circled her ankles and her legs were pulled apart to an almost painful degree! 

She was left there for an unknown amount of time, not knowing what was going on, until she felt a spell hit her. She didn't feel any different so she had no idea just what the spell had done until she felt something lightly touch her nipple and it felt like she had been hit by a bludger! 

"Owwwwwwwwwwww!" she yelled, or she thought she did, she didn't hear anything. Then something touched her between her breasts and made its way down her belly and she felt as if she was being sliced open! 

It was then that she realized just what the spell had done and her fright turned to absolute terror! He has cast an enhanced sensitivity spell on her skin, making every touch seem 100 times more intense. And he was going to be punishing her? “Oh Merlin, no!” she whimpered, not knowing if she'd made a sound at all.

When the first blow landed, it came out of nowhere to land across her shoulder blades. She jerked forward and screamed in agony as the line of fire cut her skin! Then the next wrapped around her belly making it feel like she was being cut in half! 

The blows stopped for a time, and she hung there panting, her throat raw and her cheeks wet with tears. She felt the pain receding from the two blows and realized that she didn't feel any blood seeping across her skin. Relief washed through her as it hit her what he had done, he really wasn't hitting her hard enough to harm her, but it felt like he was! Sure, it was painful as fuck, and she knew that the rest of it was going to be indescribably horrible, but she would endure it! Strangely, understanding what he was doing made her respect him even more. 

Her understanding of what was happening didn't help much when the next blow landed across the back of her thighs and she fell forward, only stopped by the chains holding her place.

There was a pause, and then the blows landed three times in succession, on her back, on her ass and then directly on her tits! She was screaming in pain as she begged for mercy, but there was no response.

She hung there, sobbing as her body burned in agony, praying that it would be over soon. Even knowing it wasn't as bad as it felt wasn't helping any longer, she would have promised him anything and sworn an oath about it, just to get the pain to stop!

It didn't. The blows rained down on her, her tits, around her throat, her back and ass again, behind her knees, it didn't matter, the pain was the only constant. She was sure that her throat was hoarse from her screams, but she couldn't feel it among the agony the rest of her body was enduring.

But then, something strange started happening, her body was being pushed by the pain, pushed far beyond anything she'd ever experienced, beyond the agony of the Dark Lords 'Crucio!' and the feelings started to change! 

Her body started accepting the pain, it still hurt but it was sending signals of pleasure mixed with the pain, she didn't understand this, what was he doing to her? She wasn't one of those freaks like Bellatrix who got off on being tortured! She really wasn't! 

Her body wasn't listening to her, as another block landed on her arse, the tip hitting between her cheeks, the pleasure was stronger than the pain and a soft moan escaped her aching throat. She was having a hard time thinking, her body was reacting so strongly to what was happening it drove everything else from her mind.

The blows continued, but her traitorous body started leaning into them, spreading the sensations across her skin until, to her humiliation, she felt herself getting wet as the lash of fire-kissed her nipples! 

The screams of pain mixed with the moans of pleasure as almost every part of her body but her quim felt the lash, her arse and tits receiving constant attention and she started craving the feeling! 

She had no idea how long it had been going on, how long Potter had tortured her with pain and pleasure, what he had done to her to make her enjoy it, but it no longer mattered. All that mattered was the next kiss of the whip, the bursts of mixed agony and ecstasy as the sensations tore through her body, sending her places she had never conceived!

When she finally felt the whip land between her legs, she was shocked to find herself overwhelmed by an orgasm more powerful than she'd ever experienced in her life! The pain was nothing compared to the pleasure rushing through her body, her blood singing in her veins as a shout of pure exultation tore from her abused throat!

Pansy realized later that she must have blacked out, because when she became aware of herself again, she was laying on a mattress, soft arms comforting against her skin, and her lips sucking greedily on a straw, pulling a sweet soothing liquid into her mouth. 

She started to flinch at the arms around her, fearing the increased sensation, but there was no pain, the touch felt normal against her bare skin and she sighed in relief.

Pansy opened her eyes and saw Potter kneeling beside the bed, still fully dressed, his expression friendly, “You are forgiven, Pansy. The punishment is completed.” He chuckled, “Although the way you were reacting toward the end makes me wonder if it was really such a punishment for you?”

She blinked in surprise, "That wasn't something you did? I thought it was part of the spell that made my skin so sensitive that made me react like that!" She grimaced at the rough croak that came out of her throat as she spoke and drank some more of the soothing liquid. 

Lavender's voice purred in her ear, “Trust me, luv, that was all you! Harry is powerful, but not powerful enough to make you get off on the pain. I don't think the idea would even occur to him, to tell you the truth.”

“It wouldn't have, I'd never encountered anybody who was able to turn the pain into pleasure the way you did. Even Cho, who really loves it when I use the flogger on her, couldn't take half of what you did with the sensitivity spell in effect.”

He smirked, “Have to say, you derailed my plans for this part of things quite a bit. I was going to punish you and then heal you up before turning you over to Lavender for comforting. But since you don't need comforting I guess we'll just move on to the next part of the day....”

Lavender's voice came sharply over her shoulder, “Don't even try to tease me like that Harry! You know how much I've been looking forward to this and I'm not going to let you take her away from me!”

Potter laughed, “I was just kidding, Lav, you know that! You know I'd do anything I could for you.”

There was a strange note in his voice when he said that, and Pansy turned to look at the girl holding her curiously. Lavender got a resigned look on her face and sighed, “Go ahead and tell her, Harry. She deserves to know what she's getting into.”

A look of regret crossed his expression before it hardened, and he said, “Pansy, this is absolutely covered by the oath we swore earlier, you can not reveal this to anyone. Even the other girls don't truly know what happened to Lavender.”

She nodded, her throat still sore enough that it hurt to speak. 

Harry stared into the distance as he began to speak, and Pansy gave a prayer of thanks that Draco and his father were both truly dead as she learned just what they were capable of.

"Let me start by saying that I didn't learn this until after Lucius and Draco were both dead, which is fortunate for the two of them. Otherwise, I would have drawn on the memories I still have of Voldemort and the two of them would still be begging me for the mercy of death! 

"It seems that your parents weren't the first ones Lucius had approached about a betrothal contract between the families. He approached the Brown's first, because they have always been considered a 'light' family, and he was trying to repair his reputation after he got away with the Imperious Defense. They turned him down flat, and apparently, words were said that angered Lucius beyond rational thought. He swore that no-one would want Lavender as a wife when he was through. The Browns tossed him out on his ear at the point, which is unfortunate. They should have killed him right then and there, it would have saved a lot of lives. 

“As it was, Lucius managed to put a curse on Lavender that's more powerful than any curse breaker or healer can remove. We've even tried with me adding my own magic to the spells, but there was no change. The curse basically made it impossible for Lavender to have any children, it destroyed her entire reproductive system and there is no way to fix it!”

Pansy gasped in horror and wrapped her arms around Lavender, holding the crying girl tight against her body. Harry continued speaking, his voice impassive “And to make it even worse, he added a second part to the curse that went into effect when she reached puberty. It increased her sex drive and completely removed her inhibitions! It was only because she confessed what was happening to her during the Tri-Wizard that I've been able to give her as much help as I have.”

Lavender nodded, her voice rough, “And it's helped more than you know, Harry. It's only knowing that you will give me what I need that's gotten me through some days.”

Harry smiled warmly at her, before continuing "And I'm not going to lie, Lav, I would have happily shagged you through the mattress every night even without the curse." Lavender giggled and even Pansy grinned slightly at the over the top leer he sent Lavender's way. But then he grew serious again and said, "Have you ever heard of a muggle disease known as 'nymphomania'? That's what he did to her when she was three years old! The fucking monster destroyed her life in a fit of pique, and I can't do anything about it! I can't even find out what curse it was, or why it's still so strong even after he's dead!" 

Pansy was stunned to see tears in his eyes as he finished, and without even thinking about it slid out of Lavender's arms and moved to him, wrapping her arms around him as he cried. She couldn't believe that Potter, no, Harry, Harry was breaking down like this, but she understood. She felt her own stone heartbreaking for what Lavender had gone through, and Harry had known the girl a lot longer than she had! 

She held him as he sobbed in anguish, trying to comfort him as well as she could when she remembered something he had casually mentioned earlier. The Peverell's, weren't they the 'Three Brothers'? And wasn't there a rumor about Harry having the stone at one point? 

Clearing her throat, she softly said, "Harry? Do you still have the Resurrection Stone?" 

He jerked back, looking at her in surprise, but she kept talking, “If you do have it, if it's not just a myth, can't you call Lucius back at make him tell you what the curse was and how it can be broken?”

Pansy heard a squeal from behind her, and Harry stared at her in wonder, a wide smile crossing his face. Before she even realized what was going on, his arms tightened around her and his lips were on hers, snogging her breathless! Merlin can that man kiss! Was the only thought left in her mind before she opened her mouth to him.

When they finally broke apart, panting, she found her face full of Lavender who took over and proved that she could kiss just as well as Harry can! Pansy was stunned to feel the actual emotion in the kiss, and that she was putting just as much emotion back! 

Pansy tried to deepen the kiss, but surprisingly, Lavender pulled back, saying “Hold that thought luv, I really think this might be more important at the moment.”

The two girls turned to look at Harry, who was still smiling at the two of them and he said, “Pansy, even if this doesn't work, thank you! You've come up with an idea that Lavender and I would never have thought of, and it makes me regret being so hard on you earlier!”

Pansy chuckled, “Considering I ended up enjoying it, I don't think you need to regret it too much, but, we can discuss that later, it's Lavender who we need to concentrate on.”

Lavender's arms wrapped around her again, and Pansy felt a soft kiss on the side of her neck from the other girl. Smiling softly she reached down and stroked the girl's leg as they watched Harry pacing, obviously lost in thought. 

Suddenly he froze, and then, turning to the girls he said, “I'll be right back, I had to remember how to get to the bloody thing!”

With a look of concentration, he suddenly disappeared and Pansy said, “How in the hell does he do that? It's supposed to be impossible to apparate in Hogwarts!”

She could feel Lavender shrug behind her, and the girl said, “No idea, Pansy, it's just Harry. We've gotten used to him doing the impossible over the years, this is just one more thing.”

She nodded, "Fair enough, he does seem to defy expectations on a regular basis. If it were anybody else trying to get answers from Lucius, I wouldn't expect them to succeed, but with Harry, I know who I'd put my gold on!" 

Lavender chuckled again, “You haven't seen anything yet! Do you know about his animagus form? He told me I could let you know about it if I wanted to, it actually explains a couple of things.”

Pansy shook her head, “I didn't even know he had a form, but knowing him it's something impossible.”

The chuckles turned to laughter, before Lavender said, “He's a bloody Black Dragon! I don't know it happened, but after he destroyed Voldemort and claimed his magic and the other Death Eaters, he was able to transform. I'm sure you know the legends of the dragon's don't you?”

Pansy's jaw dropped in shock, “So that's how he's able to keep up with you and Luna? He's a bloody dragon animagus? Holy Hell!”

“Not just me and Luna, there's Cho of course, Parvati and Padma, and a few others that you'll probably meet if you decide to stick around.”

Pansy smirked, "After he made me cum like that without even touching me, and watching the two of you together yesterday, you'll need a blasting curse to get me away from you." The smirk fell and she continued, "Plus, seeing him as I did earlier, it made him human for the first time, and I think I could care for the man I saw, beyond the sex, money, and power he has at his fingertips. Although those all help!" 

They had moved to sit on the bed, still talking and getting to know each other, when Harry arrived back about twenty minutes later.

Pansy gasped when she saw him, and Lavender gave a cry of dismay at his expression. The two of them were off the bed and hurrying toward him when he raised his hands, warning them off.

“Not yet, girls. I need a shower to scrub the filth off my body and soul from dealing with that monster! I'll spare you the details for now, but that sick fucker sacrificed his infant daughter to a demon to power the curse! He didn't care, the baby was a squib so it wasn't like she was really a person to him. And, to make it worse, it was something he called a 'named' demon, I don't even know what the fuck that is!”

He grimaced, shaking his head, “I don't know what tortures he's going through, but they aren't enough! I'm going to be talking to Bill and Fleur Weasley, they are both experienced Curse Breakers, to find some curses that can affect the already dead. He needs to be suffering more!”

The two girls clung to each other in horror as he walked to a door in the back of the room, and they could soon hear water pouring down.

Pansy was trying to remember anything she had heard about demons, the Parkinson's never dealt with outer planes beings, but information was life, and they made a good living with the scraps of knowledge they'd accumulated. 

There wasn't a lot of information that she could recall but did remember that 'named' demons are far more powerful than average ones, they were the ones who ruled the different hell dimensions. It was said that it took divine power to counter one of their curses, but were the deities even in contact with this plane any longer? It was something to discuss with Harry and Lavender, but she wanted to check some other sources first, she didn't want to get their hopes up if there was nothing to be found! 

In the meanwhile, there were things that she could do to help Lavender, who, almost against her will she had started to care for. Turning to the girl, Pansy said, “I know he doesn't want to touch us right now, but don't you think he really wants to know you still want him, even after what he's seen? Wouldn't it cheer him up if the two of us went in there and gave him a two girl knobber?”

Pansy grinned to herself as the drawn and worried expression on the pretty blonde's face eased, replaced with an eager smile and a happy twinkle in her eyes. Lavender gave her a quick buss and said, “That's the best idea you've had in at least 10 minutes Pansy, let's do it!”

Scrambling off the bed, Lavender hurried toward the sounds of the shower, with Pansy close behind her. She had to admit it wasn't completely for Lavender's benefit she had made the suggestion, she needed to clear her mind of the images of Lucius sacrificing an innocent babe to some monstrous demon! The fact that it would allow her to finally get Harry in her mouth was only a bonus!

Well, that was her story and she was going to stick to it!

She would hold back and let Lavender have a turn with him first, the girl really needed the physical comfort that sex would give her. And it would also give her a chance to really think about if she wanted to commit herself to Harry and Lavender, beyond just a day of sex and the casual get together afterward?

Pansy was well aware that she could do a lot worse than making a commitment to Harry, for all the reasons she'd given Lavender, as well as the fact that her own prospects for marriage weren't all the great with the way the war had decimated so many of the 'Traditionalist' families. She could handle being one of a group of girls, depending on who else was involved because it would give her time to focus on her own interests and not have to worry about neglecting his desire for sex. 

She chuckled, not that she had any problem with an extremely active sex life, it's just that she wanted to do more with her life than shag like a bunny. Shagging half the time would be plenty for her! And yes, the idea of getting to spend time with Lavender in her bed was an incentive as well. And the Patil girls and Lovegood all looked like they would be fun as well.

But, would her parents support her if she went that route? Either marrying Potter or becoming one of his concubines? Her younger brother could continue the family name, and there were cousins out there as well, so the Parkinson's would survive no matter what. She thought that they would, after all, allying the Parkinson Family to the Potters would do them no harm socially, especially since Harry is aware of his position in the Sacred Twenty-Eight... 

Yes! She would do it after they were done for the day she was going to talk to Harry about joining him permanently. 

With that settled, she walked into the shower room, where Lavender was already on her knees in front of Harry, his cock in her mouth, and knelt down beside her on the tile floor.

To be Continued

Sorry about the lack of lemons, but the characters felt that they needed to explore Lavender's situation more than getting to the fun stuff. Don't worry, the fun will be the next chapter!


End file.
